Orphans
by Mrs Stamos
Summary: Don't wanna give away the story...so, no summary. Hint: There is a huge thing that happens in the first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Orphans 

No summery…I don't want to give anything away!!

Chapter One

The phone rang once. _Ring. _The phone rang twice. _Ring. _The phone rang three times; _ring,_ before DJ picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm sorry DJ."

"Who is this?"

"I was drunk, very drunk."

"What are you talking about, who is this?"

"I didn't want this to happen."

DJ was beginning to get mad. Was this Stephanie playing a trick on her?

"Look, who is this? It isn't funny anymore."

"I hit…I ran over…"

"What…?"

"I hit your dad with my car."

DJ didn't answer.

"He's dead."

And then she heard a click, whoever was just talking to her hung up. DJ began breathing heavily. What had just happened? She didn't know what to do. Then she realized her dad wasn't home. He had…

DJ gasped. He had gone for a run. Her eyes began to tear, but she didn't cry. Stephanie came down the stairs.

"Hey Deej," she said. Then Stephanie looked at her sister. "DJ, what's wrong."

She broke down crying. "I just got this…terrible phone call." Stephanie had a look of terror in her eyes.

"Who called? DJ, what is happening?"

DJ sobbed uncontrollably. "Someone…someone…someone ran over dad with a car. He's dead." She shoved her face in her hands and cried.

It took Stephanie a few seconds to process what DJ had just said. "Wha…what?! How do you know? Who called? DJ, I'm really scared." Stephanie began crying. "What are we supposed to do?" She said, still sobbing. "Maybe it was just a prank call."

DJ shook her head. "I don't think it was."

Suddenly Joey came in and saw Stephanie and DJ crying. "Girls!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Stephanie and DJ began crying even harder. "Joey, DJ just got a call from someone."

"Someone ran over dad and he's dead!" DJ exclaimed falling into Joey, who hugged her with confusion in his face.

"I don't understand…are you sure? Oh god…" Joey's eyes began tearing. He wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. And he didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter Two

Orphans

Chapter Two

The girls are as followed: DJ: 19 Stephanie: 14 Michelle: 9 I think Nicky and Alex are 5 or 6.

DJ and Stephanie continued to sob. Joey called the police.

"Yes Officer, I understand. No we have no idea, I don't know. Ok, thank you." He hung up. "There isn't much he can do. We don't know enough. He's going to try to trace the call."

"What are we supposed to tell everyone?" Choked Stephanie. "They'll all be home soon."

"Michelle is at a friends house," DJ said still crying. She remembered how badly Michelle took the news about Papouli. This was their dad. Then it hit her. They were orphans. Her, Stephanie Michelle. No parents. They had Joey and Jesse and Aunt Becky, but she still worried.

Joey sat down with tears rolling down his face. At first he was just shocked beyond belief. Now he realized that his best friend was gone. He would never see him again. Steph embraced him in a hug and they both cried silently.

Suddenly they all heard singing. "You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time." Jesse was home. The door knob turned and he came in.

Joey, DJ and Stephanie didn't hide their crying. Jesse looked at them. "Hello…" he said. "Is everything okay?" DJ and Steph broke down again. Jesse, without questioning what was wrong, went over and hugged them both. He looked up at Joey, confused.

Joey tried to hold back his tears. "Jess," he said his voice choked up. "We got a call from someone. Whoever called said…" He put his face in his hands and sobbed briefly. Then he looked at Jesse. "Danny…" he managed to say.

Jesse's face had a look of terror and his stomach tied in a knot. _No, _he though. _He's not going to say what I think he is. _

"Danny was run over by a car and he's…dead."

-----Three Days Later----

They still didn't know who had hit Danny. The house was solemn. Michelle had locked herself in her room once she found out the news. DJ and Stephanie didn't do much. They ate, they sat, they cried, they slept. Most of the time, crying themselves to sleep. Jesse, Becky and Joey mostly comforted the girls when they cried and hugged them. Joey tried to get hold of the police officer again.

"Officer this is Joey Gladstone. I was wondering…yes. Oh my god you did?! Oh officer…no…oh my…thank you, yes goodbye." Joey couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew who ran over Danny and he couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be…


	3. Chapter 3

Orphans Chapter 3

"Jess, we need to talk," Joey said pulling Jesse upstairs. They sat down on Jesse's bed.

"What's the problem?" Jesse asked a little confused.

"Jess, I know who killed Danny," Joey said with a very stern look on his face.

Jesse gulped. "Um, are you…sure?"

Joey's eyes filled up with tears. "How could you do it Jesse? Do you realize what you have done?" Joey broke down. "I can't look at you the same way anymore knowing what you did."

"Joey I was drunk. You have no idea how I feel about what happened."

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE!" Joey yelled. Jesse jumped back a little scared. "Just go." Joey said turning his head away.

"What, Joey, where do you expect me to go?"

"Leave this house."

"But Joey,"

"NOW!"

Jesse picked up a few things and took one last look at Joey and left. Joey shook his head and put his face in his hands and cried.

A/N: This seems very stern and mean of Joey, but just think about what Jesse did. So please no criticizing on that there. Oh yeah, there will be a scene with DJ and Steve, but not in this chapter.

----- A few hours later----

Joey called the rest of the family into the family room for a family meeting. Oh God he remembered Danny's family meetings, everyone complained, even him. But now he wished more than ever that Danny were the one who called the meeting.

"Joey, where's Jesse?" Becky asked. "We can't have a family meeting until he gets here."

"Today we can," Joey said with a cross between mad and sad in his voice.

The girls sat on the couch not really saying anything. Just looking at the ground. They were still in shock and were still so upset about everything that had happened. It was going to break Joey's heart to tell them who killed Danny.

"Everybody," Joey said taking a deep breath. "The police called today with some news. They traced the number to someone's cell phone. The cell phone of Danny's killer." Everybody looked shocked and nervous to hear. Nicky and Alex even knew something was up.

"Joey…who was it?" DJ asked beginning to cry.

He shook his head. "Jesse," he muttered burying his face in his hands.

"WHAT?!" Becky shrieked jumping out of her seat. Nicky and Alex were startled. Michelle stood up.

"NO IT WASN'T!" she yelled. "Uncle Jesse would NEVER do that!"

Joey stood up and walked over to Michelle and kneeled on the ground so there eyes were level. Her blue eyes were full with big wet tears.

"Michelle, I know it's hard to believe but Jesse went out and got drunk and he wasn't himself. He just wasn't thinking."

"I don't believe you!!" Michelle yelled and ran upstairs. Becky said on the couch crying. DJ and Stephanie sat silently crying. Becky looked up and Joey.

"I don't believe it," she said, her voice all choked up. "Jesse never drinks. I can't believe it how could he do that!" She began sobbing on Joey's shoulder. He shook his head and softly rubbed Becky's back.

---After dinner that same night---

"Goodnight boys, I love you," Becky said as she closed Nicky and Alex's bedroom door. Joey was sitting on Jesse and Becky's bed. "Man," she said. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. What I'm gonna tell the boys. I feel like my world has crumbled." She said sitting next to Joey.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Becky. You don't deserve this."

Becky sighed. "None of us do."

"It all just happened so fast. One minute he was telling me to make my bed and the next minute…" Joey wiped tears off his face.

Becky put her hand on Joey's shoulder. "You don't have to go through this alone." Joey looked up at her.

"You don't either. We can go through it together…"

Becky looked at him.

"As a family," he said.

"Joey you are great, I can always count on you. You're always there for me. I thought Jesse had the same qualities. But he just killed someone and left the house without saying a word."

Joey felt a pit in his stomach. He hadn't mentioned that he had told Jesse to leave. The room was quiet for a minute. Joey shuffled closer to Becky. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

----Right outside----

Jesse pulled his car back in the driveway. He had wanted to pick up a few more possessions of his to put in his new apartment that he had just bought. He figured he wouldn't be coming back. He figured the rest of the family would be in their rooms crying. He hadn't really cried about Danny, just faked it. To tell the truth, he didn't care. He was drunk, it wasn't his fault. And Becky, he realized after he had made out with the sexy blonde at the bar that she wasn't the woman for him.

He still had a key to the house so he opened the door and saw the lights were off and he figured they were asleep.

---Back upstairs---

The room was silent again. Joey and Becky looked at each other passionately. Joey slowly pushed his face closer to Becky's. She did the same. There lips gently touched and they began passionately kissing. Then they realized what they were doing and pulled away.

"What was that?" Becky asked a little embarrassed.

"I don't know," Joey said laughing slightly. "Wow that's they first time I've laughed in days. Oh Becky, you make me feel so happy."

"Joey you make me feel so happy as well. Even in this tough time, everything seems right that we're together."

Joey gave her a look. "Oh Becky who are we kidding. You're still married." He sat back down. She nodded.

"I guess we better go to bed."

"Yeah I guess so."

A/N: Don't get too caught up in this Becky, Joey relationship. It isn't really a big part of the story. It's more of just them dealing with the pain.

The room was silent before Joey leaned in to kiss Becky again. Suddenly the door opened and there was Jesse.

"What the hell?"


End file.
